


Study date

by superfriendsfanclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Moon Taeil is Whipped, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfriendsfanclub/pseuds/superfriendsfanclub
Summary: Taeil just wants to study in peace, but then a certain nakamoto yuta happens.





	Study date

When taeil thinks back on how the events unfolded he think that the words study date had somehow started a chain reaction. It was the beginning of the semester, his own second year of university, and a few weeks after he had met yuta for the first time. After meeting yuta in the common room in the dorm they both lived in they had since bonded over the fact that they both liked equally terrible reality tv. It was during a marathon of say yes to the dress that the words came up. 

“I should really study,” taeil said, but showed no indication of actually getting up, “it’s only the fourth week back and I’m already behind on assignments.” 

“Then go study,” yuta said, ever so bluntly, eyes never even leaving the screen, “that dress is definitely way out of her budget. Why would she even consider that?” The last part was directed towards the tv, so taeil didn’t dignify it with an answer.  
“But I can’t concentrate here!” taeil was well aware that he was being whiny, but he didn’t exactly look forward to slaving over legal documents and he wanted yuta to at least suffer a little too. “Maybe we could go somewhere to study together?” 

Yuta's attention finally shifted from the TV, and he observed the look on taeil's face, the way his mouth was curved in a slight pout, his eyes resembling that of a lost puppy. “Like a study date?” yuta seemed to give in to taeil's nonverbal begging.  
“Yeah, kinda like that,” taeil agreed.

Yuta hummed a little, seemingly lulling the thought over. “Yeah okay,” he said finally. “tomorrow?” 

🌙

They met up the next day at a café a little away from campus. Taeil had gone the previous year and he was convinced that the generally empty small cafe was the sole reason he had passed all his exams. Yuta was in his tracksuit when he arrived at the café, and taeil watched as a drop of water made its way from his shower wet hair and down his cheek. 

“How was practice?” taeil asked, tearing his gaze away from yuta’s hair. 

“It was good,” yuta answered as taeil pushed open the door and they both entered the café.

“go find a seat. I’ll order,” yuta said as they made their way towards the register. It wasn’t like the café was anywhere near full, but taeil agreed anyway, letting yuta know his order. 

“Let me take your bag then,” taeil said reaching for the gym bag slung across yuta’s shoulder, and carried it with his own backpack to a table in front of the windows, where his set up his laptop and his books, getting started on his work.

Yuta found him a few minutes later and sat his cup of black coffee with milk next to his textbook, making taeil mutter a thanks, before settling down in the chair opposite taeil with a drink in a clear plastic cup filled with ice cubes. 

“What’s that?” taeil asked, motioning with a highlighter towards yutas drink.

“Iced tea,” yuta said simply, then elaborated with a little smile: “caffeine makes me jittery.” 

“Weak,” taeil said, making yuta bark a disbelieving laugh. “When you get to my age you’ll appreciate the necessity of coffee.”

“im only a year younger than you,” yuta was pouting but still taeil could see the underlying smile in the way yutas eyes had shaped into crescents. The pout only lasted a few seconds before yuta broke into a full smile almost blinding taeil with how bright he was. Taeil thought about that smile sometimes, felt almost proud when he was the sole reason for it’s appearance, not that yuta didn’t smile often. He smiled all the time. When taeil saw him in the hallways between classes, when he greeted him after a particularly gruelling practice, even when their dorms RA had scolded them because they hadn’t cleaned the common room properly, yuta had been smiling through all of it, and taeil found that that he never really wanted to look away when yuta was smiling. He wanted to keep looking at him, but that was a feeling he wasn’t quite ready to examine yet. So he just kept looking. 

The rest of the night went by as the night slowly fell outside the window, and the streetlights turned on instead. Taeil got a decent amount of work done, of course with breaks in between where yuta told animatedly about the assist he had made before Jung Jaehyun had headed the ball into the goal. Taeil didn’t care much about football, but yuta telling stories was a good enough reason to study his features, so taeil didn’t object.  
It wasn’t until the barista stopped by their table to inform them that the cafe would be closing soon that taeil realised how late it had gotten. He shot up from his seat. 

“Shit,” he cursed, gathering books and forcefully shut his laptop. “We have to get back to the dorm before the curfew.” 

Yuta looked amused as he started putting his own things back in his bag – at a considerably slower pace than taeil. “Why is the curfew so important?” Yuta asked, “we can just sneak back in”

Taeil sighed as they made their way towards the exit, saying good night to the barista while passing by.

“I don’t have a great track record of sneaking,” taeil admitted, “taeyong is just looking for a reason to banish me to one of the shittier dorms” he sighed again “ill probably end up with a roommate, ugh.”

“Taeyong? The RA taeyong?” Taeil nodded in confirmation, “but he’s so nice!”

“yeah cause you’re new,” taeil huffed, which just made the smile on yuta face even wider and more mischievous. 

“What the hell did you do, taeil?” the amusement and disbelief was clear in yuta’s voice. 

“I may have gotten home drunk a few times,” taeil said, “and I may have puked outside of taeyongs room and I may have broken curfew a lot last semester, but I promised him I’d do better this semester.” 

“Okay,” yuta said, mischievous smile back in place, “lets get home then.” 

He grabbed taeil by the arm and before taeil could do anything to stop him yuta has started running and was pulling taeil along after him. 

🌙

They arrived outside their dorm building 15 minutes after curfew, which was not great news to taeil. He was already lamenting on the loss of his lovely one person room with his own private shower and mini fridge when yuta said “we just have to get past taeyongs room and into the elevator, then we’re clear, right?” 

“Yeah,” taeil confirmed, “but the lock is so noisy there’s no way he won’t hear us, unless he’s sleeping, but seeing as he’s probably a vampire or something I don’t think that’s likely.” 

“First of all: he’s not a vampire, I’ve seen him in direct sunlight and there were no sparkles,” yuta said, “and second of all: if he does hear us just follow my lead. I’ve got an idea.”

For the second time that night yuta grabbed taeils arm leaving no room to argue, but this time instead of keeping his grip on taeils lower arm he slid his hand even lower and interlaced his fingers with taeils own. Yuta send him a smile over his shoulder, a calming one, one that said this is all part of the plan, before walking up to the front door and scanning his card on the card reader next to it. 

As expected the noise from the card reader rang out in the empty hallway, but still yuta pushed through the door and dragged a still dazed taeil along by their interlaced fingers. “i don’t think he heard,” Yuta whispered to taeil after listening for sounds that could indicate that someone had heard. Taeil felt relief build up inside him only to come crashing down, when the door crashed shut behind them with a loud bang.

Taeil turned to yuta with wide eyes. “He definitely heard that though,” he whispered. 

“Trust me?” yuta whispered, just as much a statement as a question, but still taeil nodded in acknowledgement, which had yuta springing into action, but not in a way that taeil had imagined. 

Yuta grabbed taeils free arm with the his own free one and yanked taeil closer so they were practically chest to chest, before wrapping it around yutas back and leaving taeils hand resting in yuta’s lower back. Taeils felt his eyes widen impossibly wider both as a reaction to the sudden close proximity with yuta but also at the sounds currently emerging from taeyongs room, warning them that he had, in fact, heard them come.

Yuta then moved his own free arm up taeils arm, leaving trails of warmth following the movement before settling on taeils neck, his long fingers playing gently with the short hairs on the back of taeils neck. “close your eyes,” he whispered, his voice much much closer than taeil had ever experienced. “You look like you’re freaking out.” 

As a matter of fact taeil was freaking out, but he did as yuta told him and let his eyes flutter closed, trusting that when he opened them again yuta would magically have solved the whole problem, or maybe that this moment could last a little bit longer. Taeils hand on yuta’s back instinctively curled around the fabric of his sweatshirt, taeil clutching onto this moment, as yuta whispered “i think he’s coming.” Mere centimetres from taeils mouth. 

That was the moment when taeil lost his grip on reality, instead diving headfirst into all of the thoughts he had previously locked away from reach. Thoughts of how pretty yuta was when the sunlight hit him just right or how great his body wash smelled when he came into taeils room after showering, but most pressing was the thought of how much he wanted to kiss him and how he wanted to feel yuta’s lips against his own, how he wanted to find out if taeil would be able to taste the matcha yuta had earlier on yuta’s tongue. 

Taeil could feel yuta breathing on his lips, so close and yet so far, when he made the decision to push back and figure out the answers to all of his questions when he faintly heard a cough somewhere, probably far away, but he never actually got to kiss yuta because in that moment yuta was springing away from him, as if he had been burned.

Taeil was mourning the loss of warmth, of yuta so close, when taeyongs voice rang through the hallway “i think I’m just gonna pretend I didn’t see anything.” Taeils eyes flew open and immediately found yuta’s, his own feeling of victory reflected in yuta’s eyes. 

“Please just go to bed,” taeyong said, sounding beyond tired.  
Without a thought taeil reached for yuta’s hand as they thanked taeyong. 

“separate beds, please' taeyong clarified as he saw taeils hands curl into yuta’s, “i really don’t want to have to deal with any noise complaints, okay?” they both nodded in agreement, again thanking taeyong profusely as they made their way to the elevator. 

Once safe inside they both collapsed against the wall of the elevator. “How the hell did you know that would work?” taeil asked, a crooked smile fixed at yuta. 

Yuta looked smug, proud that his plan had worked ‘taeyong's a hopeless romantic,” he offered as if that explained everything, before adding: “besides, no one likes PDA.” 

Taeil waited until he was finally all alone in his own room tucked under his warm duvet to acknowledge how well and truly fucked he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaspleaseplease leave comments as this is my very first fic hehe 💞♥️


End file.
